Daughter of Odin
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: A Midgardian teenager believes that she is the daughter of Odin after she sees the Thor movie as well as the lover of Loki. When she finds herself in the real Asgard she is shocked to see that her so called lover is courting Jane Foster. A fun fic that makes fun of Mary Sues. Contains Loki and Jane as well as Thor and Sif.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Thor or any other character in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 1

Alice Smith always believed that she was special, how else could she explain why she was so hot, amazing, intelligent, and popular while her family was so boring. She was loved by everyone and why shouldn't they love her, she had perfect golden hair that stayed perfect even when she just got out of bed, smooth ivory colored skin, and eyes that could be either blue, green, violet, or gold. She was perfect at every sport even football and she was also the smartest girl in her school. All of the boys at her school wanted her and she could have any boy she wanted, she couldn't be blamed that all of the girls got mad at her when their boyfriends wanted her instead of them, she was hot and they were not.

Finally in the year 2011 she understood why she was so special when she went to see the movie Thor with her family. At first Alice was mad because her stupid little brother who wasn't as amazing as her wanted to see this boring little super hero movie, but that all changed when she saw him on the screen. Loki the god of mischief was sex on legs as she put it. She only paid attention to the scenes with Loki in it because the rest of the movie was boring, who cared about Thor and plain Jane. All that mattered was Loki and him trying to prove how awesome he was.

When she came home that day, she came to an Earth shattering realization, like Loki the people who raised her were not her real parents because why would an awesome person like have such boring parents. She was really the daughter of Odin and Frigga named Lilliane Mariaah Friggadottir. She was also born around the same time around Loki was brought to Asgard, so they were raised as twins. Lilliane Mariaah was a powerful in sorcery like Loki and a powerful warrior like Thor, she could even lift Mjolnir. She got along with everyone except for Sif who was just bitter over the fact that Lilliane Mariaah could become the first warrior maiden before she could. She had a charmed life until she fell in love with the man that she thought was her twin brother, Loki. Her evil father who didn't want them to have this wonderful love, banished his own daughter to Midgard like he did with Thor and made her reborn into this family of boring mortals.

Her obsession became even stronger next year when she saw The Avengers movie where Loki was now the villain and like last time Alice ignored any part that didn't have her love Loki in it. In fact after the movie she called all the girls that were mean to her mewling quims and got sent home one day when the teacher heard this and knew what it meant and got annoyed since Alice didn't know what mewling quim was. After that she decided that she had enough of her mundane life here and was going to find a way to get back to Asgard and to find her true love Loki since they weren't really brother and sister anymore, they could now be together. She then went to the backyard and started to call out for Hemidall to open the Bifrost while her family stared at her looking very confused. When she pulled away by some beam of light, they were even more confused.

* * *

Odin was very confused when Heimdall called him into the observatory, the dark skinned man had a very annoyed look on his face. "What have you called me here for," asked Odin.

"My King, there is a young woman claiming to be your daughter trying to get into Asgard," said Heimdall.

"Ever since they have made those movies based on our lives, there have been young women trying to get into Asgard," said Odin, the only reason he knew about movies was because he was told about them from Loki and Thor. Odin was also confused as to why this young woman was claiming to be his daughter, he only had sons and he would remember if his wife gave birth to a daughter.

"She is quite annoying My King," said Heimdall.

"Don't speak like that, the poor girl is obviously disturbed, we should bring her here so we can help her," said Odin.

Just then a young woman appeared in front of the two men, Odin guessed that she was attractive for a mortal woman, but she didn't seem like something special when he had a wife like Frigga, Thor was engaged to the warrior maiden Sif, and Loki was courting Thor's former fling Jane, who was a much more attractive mortal. But the woman carried herself like she was the hottest thing on two legs. "I see that you finally want to claim me after you banished me and forced to live with those boring people," said the girl.

"What," said the usually confident Odin who was all of the sudden very confused.

"I am your daughter Lilliane Mariaah Friggadottir who was led to believe that she was the twin daughter of Loki. I am the greatest sorceress and warrior in Asgard, I can wield Mjolnir and use the Odin Force without falling into the Odin Sleep. But because of the love that I shared with Loki, you banished me from Asgard which is why I won't use your name. I have come back to get my powers and my lover back," said the young girl in an overly dramatic voice. No wonder Heimdall is annoyed by this woman.

"My dear, I have no daughters, in fact all I have are sons," said Odin. Odin was also confused about the claim that she was Loki's lover, up until the time that Loki started to court Jane, Odin thought that Loki was gay, not that Odin had a problem with that since Loki would still be able to give him grandchildren since Loki could get pregnant and Odin loved Loki as much as his other sons.

"You now disown me, is it because of the love I have for Loki who is not really my brother or the fact that I am a girl and you never wanted a daughter. Does your evil know no bounds," cried the young woman. Odin was very confused he always thought that he was a very fair ruler. True he made his mistakes, but who didn't make mistakes? Also while Odin only had sons, he would have been happy to have a daughter.

"Forgive me, I will take you back to the royal palace so you can meet your family," said Odin who decided it was better if he just went along with her right now. But he was wondering how he was going to break it to the girl that the man that she thought was her lover was now with Jane and what would this young woman try to do to Jane.

* * *

"This is absurd, we don't have a sister," said Loki who was sitting by Jane. Since it was proven that Loki was being controlled by the Chitauri, he was welcomed back with open arms by his family and while he still caused mischief, he was no longer considered evil.

"I know, but the young woman is obviously disturbed," said Frigga who was very worried about the young woman.

"But she is saying that she thought that she was my twin sister," said Loki who didn't know that she also thought that she was his lover.

"Brother, we should at least give this woman a chance, who knows how things will turn out," said Thor with his usual hopeful smile as he had an arm around his fiancé Sif. Nobody in the room knew about the insanity that was just brought into their home.

Author's Note: In the next chapter, Alice (Lilliane Mariaah) meet the rest of the royal Asgardian family and finds out that her so called lover is now with Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Thor or any other character in the Marvel Universe. I also don't own the fic "Fallen Star," Alydia Rackham does.

Chapter 2

Alice walked through the city while throwing glares at a very confused Odin who was still trying to figure what he did to upset this young woman who had obviously lost her mind. But she wouldn't let him forget what she had claimed that he had done to him she went so far as to call him an abusive father because he kept the truth from Loki. Odin tried to explain to her that he had only kept the truth for him because he didn't want Loki to feel like a monster and he didn't know that it would have this kind effect on him. But she just shoved her hand into his face and told him to talk to it.

When they walked into the palace they were taken to the throne room to find Frigga, Thor, Loki, Jane, and Sif waiting for her and Odin. Alice's eyes locked onto Loki and let out a shrill screech. He looked as hot as he did in The Avengers, that sexy outfit, shoulder length hair, pale skin, and jade green eyes. Loki had quite a startled look on his face. He was not used to young women coming into the room and screaming like a banshee at him.

"Loki, my love after all of these years apart we can be together again," screeched Alice.

"Young lady, if you are a daughter of Odin like you stated then I wouldn't have become your lover because you would be my sister," said Loki calmly.

"That doesn't matter, you aren't really a son of Odin, you are Laufey's son in fact I always had a feeling that there was something different about you which was why we together. Besides why would you want this asshole for a father," said Alice as she pointed at Odin. Loki had a slightly hurt look on his face at the fact that he was told that he really wasn't a son of Odin.

"How dare you call father an asshole," shouted Thor as he stormed over to Alice and towered over her. Just then Alice burst into tears which caused Thor to stumble a little bit.

"You have never been so cruel to me, you loved me and Loki very much, but you have become Odin's stooge for his evil plots. I know the truth, Laufey didn't abandon Loki, he put Loki in that room to protect him and he loved his son very much, but Odin kidnapped him so he could abuse the Prince of Jotunheim," cried Alice.

"Dear Alice, I found the infant Loki a sacrificial alter, Laufey wanted Loki to die," said Odin.

"My name is Lilliane Mariaah," screamed Alice which caused Sif to snort with disdain.

"Got a problem with my name Syphilis," sneered Alice at Sif. Alice was trying to be funny, but no one else in the room thought it was that funny that she had just compared her name to an STD.

"Your name is very ridiculous, at least come up with a Norse name when you try to claim to be a princess of Asgard," said Sif.

"Also, no matter what you say, Loki is a son of Odin. It is very cruel to tell an adopted child that the parents that adopted them are not their real parents because they don't share blood," said Jane. Alice turned to Jane, while most people saw Jane as quite attractive Alice thought that Jane was quite plain and quite possibly ugly.

"What is Plain Jane doing here," said Alice as she poked Jane's chest.

"I am courting Jane," said Loki which caused Alice to give him a very confused look.

"Are you taking her to court which I think you should because she turned Thor against you and no mortal should be with a Prince of Asgard, plus I think that she might be a slut," said Alice which caused Jane's jaw to drop at this accusation.

"My brother is dating her that is what courting means. Also Jane is not a slut, she is a very smart and thoughtful young woman," said Thor who looked like he had a strong desire to hit Alice with Mjolnir. Alice then collapsed on the ground and started to sob.

"My Loki, I know that you were upset about losing me, but why did you have to replace me with this unworthy woman," cried Alice. Frigga then knelt next to the young woman and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"My dear, if you love Loki like you claimed that you did, wouldn't you want him to be happy," said Frigga. She was a very motherly woman who would give comfort to anyone, even an insane teenager who claimed to be her daughter and believed that she was in an incestuous relationship with her adopted son.

"But mom, he will never be happy unless he is with me. I know the truth about everything, just look on the computer and you will find out about it," cried Alice. Frigga gave very soothing sounds while she led Alice out of the room.

* * *

Thor, Loki, and Sif were surrounding Jane on her lap top. Usually Jane would not be able to use her lap top in Asgard, but Loki put some of his spells on it so she could use it. "I found what she is talking about, she wrote a fanfic," said Jane.

"What is a fanfic," asked Sif with confusion in her voice.

"A fanfic is a story that has to do with your favorite movie, book, or TV series. There are good fics and there are bad fics," said Jane.

"My favorite is Fallen Star by Alydia Rackham and her other fics about my relationship with Jane," said Loki. Jane smiled and agreed with him.

"Well, this Alice girl has a fic called Loki's True love which is about this Princess Lilliane Mariaah character," said Jane. She then started to read the fic and it left the people quite surprised. All of the claims that she had made were in there, in fact that were a few times that Odin hit both Loki and her character.

"My father may have lied to me, but he never hit me," said Loki.

"I am still trying to wonder how she is able to use the Odin Force without falling into the Odin Sleep," said Thor who kept staring over Jane's shoulder.

"Whatever happens, I don't want this woman to come to my wedding. She hates me and I don't want that type of woman there," said Sif.

"If you tell her no, she will probably think that you are jealous of her and don't want her to outshine her," said Jane.

"Until father either throws her out of Asgard or she realizes that she isn't our sister, she is going to be here for a while," said Loki.

"Still, did you say the way that she is looking at Thor, she is claiming to be his sister by blood and she looked like she wanted to have sex with him right there," said Sif.

"Well, it says right there that she had a thing for Thor," said Jane which caused Thor look like he wanted to throw up.

"Wait I thought that she was supposed to be with me," said Loki in a joking tone of voice.

"Actually it has her character get in a three way with you and Thor which was what caused your father to banish her to Midgard, but she goes on and on about how Odin was never faithful to Frigga which makes him a hypocrite," said Jane.

"Father never cheated on mother, also why shouldn't have a right to be mad at us for defiling our own sister even if she was our sister," said Thor.

"Besides, we would be the ones that are punished, not our so called sister," said Loki who looked up at the ceiling wondering what was going to happen next with the crazy Midgardian teen.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe. I also don't own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 3

The next day found Loki, Thor, Jane, and Sif at the training arena. Thor and Sif were in a friendly and flirty sparring match. Loki on the other hand was reading a spell book while Jane had her head rested in his lap. They all seemed quite content with what was going on when their peaceful moment was shattered by a screech. "Who is ready to rock and roll," said Alice as she ran towards them. But she quickly tripped over her own feet and landed right in front of Loki's feet.

Loki looked down at her, while she wasn't ugly she wasn't exactly very stunning either. When she saw that he was looking at her, she started to bat her eyes in a very exaggerated manner that made him roll his eyes. "Good morning lover," said Alice in what Loki guessed was supposed to be a very sultry voice, but it ended up sounding very gravelly. She then got up and looked at the book that Loki was reading and was glaring down at Jane.

"What are you reading and Jane honey you shouldn't act like that with my future husband it makes you look desperate and we all know who he is going to choose in the end," said Alice in a very catty voice.

"I am reading a spell book, you should know about these spells since you are a master sorceress," said Loki as he held the book out to her.

"These aren't real spells, where is Wingardium Leviosa, Expelliarmus, the Patronus Charm, or Avada Kedavra," said Alice as she looked at the runes in the book in a very confused manner. Even Thor and Sif who didn't really know anything about magic were quite sure that what Alice was talking about were not real spells.

"Alice, those are spells from the Harry Potter book series," said Jane who was now sitting up.

"First of all mortal the name is Princess Lilliane Mariaah Friggadottir, also the Harry Potter world is real because Draco Malfoy is my cousin," said Alice.

"We have a cousin named Draco," said Thor sounding confused.

"Draco Malfoy is a character in the Harry Potter series and he is not real, also through most of the series Draco is a spoiled brat and a bully. While I believe that the Harry Potter series is one of the best series ever, they are not real," said Jane.

"Silly muggles don't know anything, the Harry Potter universe is real and I was a student at Hogwarts. Also for you information, Draco is not a brat or bully, he is a broken soul that was abused by his father," said Alice.

"What book series was she reading," muttered Jane. Loki let out a small cry of shock when she plopped herself into his lap and told him about her adventures at this school called Hogwarts. Loki felt like he would like this series called Harry Potter if it was told by someone who knew what they were talking about and he didn't have an insane teenage girl sitting in his lap.

Just then the Warrirors Three walked over to the group. "Fandral," said Alice in an overly cheery voice,

"Hello, do I know you," said Fandral who was wondering if this girl was one of his many conquests.

"Silly Fandral, I was the one who taught you all about fencing, it's me Princess Lilliane Mariaah, we were very close friends," said Alice as she ran her hand over a very uncomfortable Loki's chest. Loki was never that fond of Fandral, but he actually felt sorry for the man when he seemed to figure out if he knew a Princess named Lilliane Mariaah.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you again," said a still very confused Fandral.

"Hagrid, Jackie Chan, it is good to see you again too," said Alice as she waved at Volstagg and Hogun who were wondering why she got their names wrong and Fandral's name right.

"Gentlemen, you know about Princess Lilliane Mariaah Friggadottir, the banished Princess of Asgard and Loki's lover even though Loki is already courting Lady Jane Foster," said Sif.

"Ever since those movies came out all the women want is Loki, I wish that I had your luck with the ladies," said Fandral.

"You can have her," said Loki as he shoved Alice into his arms.

"He is only saying this because Plain Jane has seduced him from me, but when he sees the truth, he will come running back to me," said Alice.

"Did you also know that Lilliane Mariaah can wield Mjolnir," said Sif who was really enjoying this.

"Really, I would love to see this," said Volstagg. Since he always talked in a jovial tone, it was hard for anyone to tell if he was being serious or sarcastic.

"Watch and learn bitches," said Alice as she walked over to where Thor and Sif were while Thor place Mjolnir on the ground. When Alice reached the hammer, she grabbed onto the handle and started to pull it, but as expected, it didn't move at all. Instead of giving up, Alice just stood there and tried to pick up Mjolnir until her face became a very unflattering shade of red.

"Let go of it, the strain alone is going to kill you," said Loki with shock in his voice. He didn't like Alice, but he didn't want her to die from trying to prove a point, just become very humiliated.

"I don't know why this is happening to me, I used to have the power to lift it," said Alice.

"Only those worthy are meant to lift Mjolnir," said Hogun.

"But I am worthy, I bet this is father's fault he hates me," said Alice as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Father doesn't hate you, but he is very concerned for you," said Thor.

"Odin hates me," said Alice with a pout that made them think of a five year old girl.

Just then Thor Avenger cell phone went off and pulled it out to see what it said. Loki was always shocked that Thor had been able to learn how to master a cell phone so quickly.

"Loki, Dr. Doom is trying to take over New York City, the Avengers need your help," said Thor.

"Let me come along, I can help too," said Alice who all of the sudden got up and started to hop up and down like a demented school girl. Loki was about to say no, but thought that if they could get her into New York City, they could find a way to lose her and never have to deal with her again.

"I think that she should come along," said Loki.

"Yay, I see he didn't ask you Plain Jane," said Alice with a superior look on her face. The only reason why I didn't ask her was because he didn't want Jane to get hurt by Dr. Doom. When Loki, Thor, and Alice made it to the Bifrost observatory, Heimdall looked relieved at the thought of Alice not being there for a while. He quickly opened the Bifrost and let them in.

They were teleported right to Stark Tower which was now called Avengers Tower with the other Avengers waiting for them. "I see you have a Mary Sue," said Tony who was wearing his armor except for his mask as he walked over to them.

"What is this Mary Sue," asked Thor.

"A very annoying and perfect character made by a fan, it is bad enough that we have one of our own right now," said Tony. Just then a girl with long dark brown hair that had red and gold streaks in it walked over to them. She looked like she was Alice's age and Loki could tell that the two girls knew each other.

"Lilliane Mariaah, I am so happy to see you," said the girl with brown hair.

"It is good to see you too K'tanya Harlie," said Alice.

"Who is she," asked Loki who looked at the young woman and wondered why they gave each other such absurd names.

"Her real name is Elizabeth Jones, but she thinks that she is K'tanya Harlie Stark, my illegitimate daughter, but she is a total nightmare because she keep flirting with Steve, Bruce, and Clint. I should have let Natasha kill her when she saw this girl flirting with Clint," said Tony. Loki rolled his eyes up at the ceiling and wondered when this madness was going to end.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Thor, the Avengers, or any other character in the Marvel Universe. I also don't own the Percy Jackson series, Rick Riordan does.

Chapter 4

While on their way to fight Dr. Doom, the Avengers and Loki were subjected to the life story of Elizabeth Jones or the girl that believed that she was K'tanya Harlie Stark. She believed that she was the daughter of Tony Stark and the Greek goddess of wisdom, Athena. Usually Tony would have been impressed that he was able to seduce a goddess, but if it meant that the result was having a daughter like this, he would rather be celibate instead of taking the chance of having a daughter like her. He just had to hope that any child he would have with Pepper wouldn't turn out like her.

The reason why Elizabeth wasn't living with her father was because Obadiah Stane didn't want Tony to raise his daughter and kidnapped her. Tony muttered under his breath that was actually a blessing if she was really his daughter, but he had proved that she was not his daughter with blood tests, but she wouldn't listen to him. After years of being abused by Obadiah who she thought was her father, she met a group of other demi gods like her, Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth who was also a daughter of Athena. Clint buried his head into his hands and muttered that he couldn't believe that they were being pulled into the Percy Jackson thing too. Loki then muttered that his Mary-Sue believed that she was the cousin of some character of the Harry Potter series.

As expected both Luke and Thalia thought that K'tanya Harlie was the best daughter of Athena and because of that, they ignored Annabeth who wasn't that great to begin with. So Annabeth became jealous with rage and decided that she would make her life a living Hell. K'tanya Harlie was also so smart that she was able to find out that Luke was going to become evil even though he wasn't showing any signs of becoming evil.

When she made it to Camp Half Blood many of the campers there liked her, but couldn't show it because the evil Annabeth didn't want her to make any friends. She ignored Clint who had read the Percy Jackson series when he said that Annabeth didn't seem petty like that. Alice said that it was true because she met Annabeth was an ugly, jealous, and petty girl along with the fact that her boyfriend really wanted to be with K'tanya Harlie. Then Elizabeth went on to say that when she found out that her father was really Tony Stark, she decided to leave Camp Half Blood and join the Avengers along with her dear friend, Lilliane Mariaah. She also claimed that Annabeth had her thrown out of Camp Half Blood too.

Before the other Avengers could say that they didn't want to let these two girls into their group they arrived at the battle field. Dr. Doom was there tearing apart the place while a ten year old girl followed him around by a ten year old girl with silvery blonde hair that was telling him to stop unless he wanted her to unleash her powers on him. "What is that little girl doing against Doom," said Steve with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, Sapphire Odessa Running Deer Rogers is the most powerful of us," said both Elizabeth and Alice at the same time.

"Meaning she is one of those annoying all powerful child Mary-Sues," said Natasha.

"There are more and why does she have my last name," said Steve who looked like he wanted to run away.

"Sapphire Odessa Running Deer Rogers is a Super Soldier like you Captain America, but she is just better because not only does she have your DNA, SHIELD also put the DNA of Iron Man, Thor, Loki, Black Widow, Hawkeye, the Hulk, the Fantastic Four, Spiderman, the members of the X-Men, and the members of the Brotherhood of Mutants in her, so she has all of your powers," said Alice.

"She is what would have been used if the Avengers had failed," said Elizabeth.

"I always thought that Fury was crazy, but I don't think that he would have used a ten year old test tube baby to fight the Chitauri and Loki if we had failed," said Tony.

"You just can't see the genius of that plan father," said Elizabeth.

"I am not your father," shouted Tony.

"HULK SMASH MARY-SUES," shouted the Hulk who wanted to destroy these young women, but the Avengers had to keep him away because while these young women were quite insane, that didn't mean that they should be killed. Loki on the other hand said that he was the Hulk's side he had common sense smashed into him when the Hulk flung him around the room, so why couldn't he do that for these young women. Natasha said that she didn't think even that would work on these Mary-Sues.

Just then Doom saw that the Avengers and Loki were there and ran over to them and fell to his knees. "I give up, I give up. Just take me away from this crazy little Mary-Sue, prison can't be worse that than, in fact you can kill me right now," cried Doom who was actually crying at the fact that he had to deal with a Mary-Sue.

"Well, that was easy," said Hawkeye as he scratched his head.

"Of course, it was easy, I was here to fight for you," said the ten year old girl. Now that the group got closer to the little girl it was easy to tell that her hair really wasn't silvery blonde, but a really bad dye job that made it that color. In fact they could see that there were bald patches in the girl's hair and it left them wondering how long it will be before she lost all of her hair.

"Little girl I don't think that you should be proud of the fact that you just ran around and annoyed Doom until he wanted to give up. Besides who are you and why is a little girl in the middle of a battle field," said Tony as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am sure that my friends have told you my name, my name is Sapphire Odessa Running Deer Rogers, I am super soldier created by SHIELD in case the Avengers failed so I was given all of the powers of the Avengers and other very powerful being," said the girl as she latched herself onto Steve's leg. Poor Steve had a very uncomfortable look on his face at the fact a ten year old girl was clinging onto his leg.

"How sweet, you have a new fan," said Tony in a mock cute voice.

"Shut up," snapped Steve as he pulled the girl off of his leg.

"What are we going to do with the Mary-Sues, we can't have them running around trying to fight the bad guys," said Clint.

"Why not, the bad guys might do us a favor and kill them for us, I mean Loki turned out being not that bad, so why can't we think the same way for the other bad guys," said Tony.

"I was put under the control of the Chitauri and I proved that I was willing to work with the Avengers, the other bad guys actually want to take over the world, besides look what the Mary-Sues did to Doom," said Loki as Thor was putting a pair of handcuffs on Doom.

"You may have a point, I have an idea, have the Mary-Sues go to Asgard," said Tony.

"That is a terrible idea, Sif is going to make me sleep on the couch if I bring back more of these types of women," shouted Thor.

"Your dad already wants to help your darling little sister, so they are now his problem," said Tony with a smirk. Loki understood why Tony was doing this because nobody wanted to deal with a Mary-Sue.

* * *

Waiting at Heimdall's rebuilt observatory were Jane and Sif who were hoping that Loki and Thor would come back without Alice. Just then Thor and Loki appeared with Alice hanging off of Loki. To the shock of both Jane and Sif, there was also another young woman about the same age as Alice there and a ten year old girl. "There are more crazy girls here," said Sif in anger.

"It was Tony's idea, these young women are called Mary-Sues and they are very annoying, but Tony thinks that since father is trying to help Alice see sense, he thinks that he could do the same for these other young ladies," said Thor.

"When Tony comes here for our wedding I am going to kick his ass," snarled Sif.

"I have to say that I am happy that Darcy made me bring this to Asgard," said Jane as she pulled out Darcy's taser and used it on Alice which caused her to fall off of Loki.

"Thank you," said Loki with relief in his voice.

"Why did you let that evil woman do that to your true love," cried the ten year old girl.

"You were once a good man, but ever since you let that woman in your life, you have become a jack ass," said Elizabeth.

"Say anything against Loki and I will tase the two of you too," said Jane with anger in her voice. While not as annoying as the woman that was trying to steal her boyfriend, these Mary-Sues were also getting on her nerves too. Loki just walked over to Jane and took her hand telling her what he would like to do to her alone when they were alone. As Jane and Loki were walking down the rainbow road so they could spend their time alone, they both hoped that they would soon have the Mary-Sues out of their hair.

Author's Note: In the next Chapter Sif, Jane, and Frigga are trying to get ready for the wedding between Thor and Sif, but the Mary-Sues keep trying to get involved.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 5

The next day Sif, Jane, and Frigga were at the seamstresses looking for what they would wear to the wedding. Their main concern at the time was looking for a gown for Sif since it was her wedding. "Hopefully you will soon be here getting your wedding dress so you can marry Loki, unless the very unlikely happens and that absurd Mary-Sue steals him from you," said Sif which caused the group to laugh.

"As long as another Mary-Sue doesn't come along I am happy, at least no one has come and tried to say that they already are married to Loki. Just because the myths said that Loki was married to a woman named Sigyn do you know how many versions of Sigyn there are in these fics," said Jane. Loki assured Jane that there was no woman named Sigyn and he would remember being married to her. But so far the only spouse that Loki had was Angerboda who gave birth to Fenrir, Jorgumandr, and Hela. But they were now divorced and stayed on pretty good terms with each other because they had three children together.

"One thing I would like to know is the fact that from what you have told me these young women know each other and so far no one has been able to find out how they have met each other," said Frigga. It was true that these Mary-Sues seemed to know each other, but so far no one has been able to find out how they met.

Just then the three Mary-Sues walked into the room which caused Jane and Sif to roll their eyes. Frigga who didn't really have any interaction with the young women just went back to looking at the gowns. "Mother," said Alice who ran over Frigga and gave her a hug. Since Frigga only gave birth to sons and she would have known if she had a daughter, the poor woman looked very confused.

"Hello dear," said Frigga who sounded very confused. But it seemed like Alice thought that this meant that the Queen accepted her as her daughter.

"What are we going to wear to the wedding," said Alice as she looked through the dresses while Elizabeth and the unnamed ten year old girl joined her.

"I thought that you didn't like me and wouldn't want to see me get married to Thor," said Sif as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I still hate you, but this is a royal event and as a princess I must attend, besides I might be able to convince Thor that this wedding is just a farce and it would be wise to not go through it," said Alice.

"But Thor loves Sif, if you were his sister you would want him to be happy," said Frigga.

"But mother, I do want him to be happy. But I don't think that this woman will make him happy," said Alice.

"Let me guess, you have a Mary-Sue for Thor," snapped Sif in anger.

"I am the one that will get with Thor, why would he want you when he could have the daughter of an Avenger and a goddess," said Elizabeth.

"If you want to be with Thor then I challenge you to a duel to the death, the one who survives will be Thor's bride," said Sif as she grabbed her double bladed staff.

"How barbaric, I can't believe that Asgard has taken up such a practice," said Alice. Both Sif and Frigga stare at each other, this girl Alice claimed to be a princess of Asgard, but she didn't know that if two people desired the same person and one of them wouldn't give up then it was expected to have a duel to the death.

"Besides weren't you flirting with the other Avengers so why do you have to have Thor," said Jane.

"Shut up whore," said Elizabeth.

"That's it, I will not sit here and let you insult my friend," said Sif before she punched Elizabeth who started to cry very loudly.

"Save me Thor, this harpy is trying to kill me," cried Elizabeth.

"Stop crying you ninny, I only punched you. If I was going to kill you, you would already be dead. I don't want any of you at my wedding and if anymore of you Mary-Sues come to Asgard I will make it my life mission to kill off every Mary-Sue I get my hands on," shouted Sif.

"Dear young women, Thor and Loki don't love you please give up your silly claim on them," said Frigga.

"But we love them," cried Alice and Elizabeth at the same time.

"I know that isn't your fault my Queen, you are under the spell of Jane and Sif. If you knew the truth about them then you wouldn't want them near your sons," said the unnamed ten year old girl. Both Jane and Sif felt their jaws drop when they heard this, neither of them knew magic and if they did they wouldn't be able to use it on Frigga.

"I am Queen Frigga of Asgard, I am a powerful sorceress. The only people rival me in magic are my husband Odin and my son Loki. I don't like that you think so little of me that I would be bewitched by a warrior maiden and a mortal. Leave my sight right now," commanded Frigga. Thankfully the Mary-Sues must have respected Queen Frigga because they quickly left the building.

Frigga then turned to face Jane and Sif. "I understand how you can feel this way about those young women, they are obviously mentally disturbed. I just hope these will be the only Mary-Sues that we will have to deal with," said Frigga.


End file.
